


Distance

by Purple_Pixie143



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Imprinting, M/M, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Pixie143/pseuds/Purple_Pixie143
Summary: This story was inspired by Christina Perri and Jason Mraz's songDistance.It's also an old story of mine that was a Twilight fic over on Ffn. I liked the plot and decided to adapt it into Ziam, because why not?Zayn is a wolf, along with Niall and Louis. Harry and Liam are human. Feat Bressie as Niall's mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Christina Perri and Jason Mraz's song _Distance._ It's also an old story of mine that was a Twilight fic over on Ffn. I liked the plot and decided to adapt it into Ziam, because why not? 
> 
> Zayn is a wolf, along with Niall and Louis. Harry and Liam are human. Feat Bressie as Niall's mate.

**Distance**

******

He watched him from afar, his heart clenching as his airy giggles reached his ears. The rosy hue in his cheeks from the mirth along with the cool wind off the sea, enthralled him. And it took all of Zayn's energy to keep from running to his side. His body demanded that he did, so did his heart, but his willpower was stronger.

It had to be.

He didn't want to feel this way about him.

In some ways he respected him, grudgingly.

He was without a doubt one of the bravest people Zayn had ever met.

He had dated a frigging _vampire_ and lived to tell the tale.

Of course there was the time after the blood sucker left, and he had spiraled into almost nothingness. And then he was saved by the person who loved him almost as much as Zayn did.

 _Louis Tomlinson_.

Even now, Louis was all over the younger man, constantly touching him. Making him laugh. Making Zayn angry.

He hated this feeling.

He tried to fight it, he really did, but it hurt.

So fucking much.

This whole imprinting thing was a laugh.

He didn't want it.

It made him feel powerless, unable to do anything about it.

He had no choice.

And in some ways it made Zayn resent him.

Oh, it wasn't his fault. Not really.

Thing is, he was good with weird. Always had been, so it wasn't that he would reject Zayn, but Zayn didn't want him to feel for him because of some magical bullshit.

His heart skipped a few beats as his big, chocolate eyes met his, a smile on his lips.

_Was that smile for him?_

He had made fun of the other imprints, laughing as their balls got snipped and they were made weak by having their feet swept from under them and bound to their partners, unable to function properly without them. Now, he was just like them.

The only difference between them and him was that he suffered in the privacy of his own inner hell.

He had always been good at hiding his feelings, keeping his thoughts to himself.

It was the way he had been conditioned into life.

He had always been a loner.

And he had to fight for what he wanted, all his life.

The aggression made it easy to dissuade anyone from invading his mind, and for that he was grateful.

He watched as Louis nuzzled the boy's cheek, making him giggle; again.

His fists folded at his side, and he had to check himself before he growled and drew attention to himself. Zayn took a calming breath and continued watching him, even though now he had turned away from him, talking to one of the younger pack members, Phoebe, it looked like.

He was so good with everyone.

Almost like Niall's double, but with an edge.

Where as Niall was sweet and wholesome, never raising his voice, almost submissive, he was different.

He stood up for himself.

Fought for what he wanted.

Defended the people he cared about.

The people he loved.

People like Louis.

That's what started this whole mess. Liam's love for Louis.

His mind went back to the day it happened.

The day he imprinted on Liam Payne.

******


	2. Chapter 2

******

"You did this to him!" he was screaming, heading towards them at an unusually fast pace for him.

He and the pack had just come out of the woods, to check on Louis. It had been just a few days since he phased and they wanted to make sure he was alright.

Of course it was a mere formality.

Louis was a natural, but that was to be expected.

He was, after all, the rightful Alpha of the pack.

What they didn't expect was for Liam to be there.

They were aware of the fact that he and Louis had been spending a lot of time together, and it was no secret that Tomlinson harboured a sickening puppy love crush on Liam. It was all he thought about.

_Liam this, Liam that._

They were all sick of it.

And now the loop was stuck on when he told him he was kinda beautiful.

_What sort of lame ass shit was that?_

(He had laughed his head off at that, earning a snap from Louis. Naturally, he had no other choice but to retaliate.

He was always looking for a fight - he relished the fight; lived for it - and Louis was quite willing to accommodate him.

The kid was good, he'd give him that. Always put up a good fight and gave as good as he could take.)

"Back off, _baby boy_ ," he snarled as Liam came to a halt in front of them.

"What did you do to him?" he screeched, hysteria giving pitch to his voice.

"What did he tell you?" Zayn snapped at the boy. Bressie placed a restraining hand on his chest.

"Easy Zed. No need for that," Bressie said turning to Liam. "Now, Liam what has Louis told you?"

Zayn could feel the anger bubbling in his chest, his wolf rearing to be free.

And he had wanted nothing more to let him go. No matter what Bressie said.

"He didn't tell me anything!" Liam shouted, "He doesn't tell me anything anymore, since he started hanging out with you lot!" he replied to Bressie, fully ignoring Zayn.

"Aww," he said bitingly, goading the boy, "Little Lou-Lou doesn't tell his _precious Leeyum_  anything anymore?"

He saw the slap coming, but he just couldn't stop it.

The warm imprint of his hand stung Zayn's face and he couldn't contain his anger anymore.

Behind him two of his idiot cousins were joking, as usual.

"Ohh he's gone and done it now," one of them said.

" _ **Zayn**_!" Bressie snapped, but Zayn was too far gone. He felt the heat take over his entire body and suddenly he was no longer standing in front of them in human form, his wolf burst out and nearly struck Liam with its gigantic paw.

He gasped and their eyes met, and that's when it happened.

If he had been in human form, his knees would've buckled under him, but all he could do was whine piteously. And to his credit, Liam didn't even seem to be afraid, no, the fool boy was just in a bit of shock.

The trees closed in, the sounds faded into the background until all he could see, smell and hear was everything him.

His scent wafted into Zayn's nostrils; he smelled like spring. Flowery and sweet, his heart was racing and his breaths were coming out in short bursts, but still, he wasn't afraid.

" _Liam!_ " Louis was now flying towards the small group.

 _Kid's fast,_  Zayn thought as he bared his teeth, snapping his jaws together.

He was gearing up for a fight. A fight he knew he was surely gonna get.

Liam blinked, breaking their contact and whirled around to Louis.

"No Louis!" he cried, starting to run towards him. "It's not safe."

_Typical Liam._

Here he was facing down an enormous wolf and he was trying to rescue a man that outweighed him by at least a good fifty pounds, even when he was wet.

He didn't have time to worry about the git's absolute disregard for his humanity, because one minute a very human Louis was rushing towards them and the next minute a very sharp set of teeth were digging into his shoulder.

 _Ah, glorious violence_.

He and Louis had fought, breaking trees in the forest, snapping, biting and nearly killing each other in the heat of the moment.

His mind had closed off, focusing mainly on the prize.

_Jugular._

_Kill._

_Dominate._

His mind had been racing, but Louis, born with innate prowess, got the better of him and bit at his under belly, swiping him off his feet and snapping his powerful jaws inches from his jugular.

"That's **_enough!"_** Bressie's Alpha timbre echoed in both their brains, and they sprung apart as if by some unseen magic, snorting and panting. Circling each other, ready to spring at each other had not for the Alpha order.

Yet another thing he despised.

"Phase back and get to my house. Liam is there and he's very afraid and confused," Bressie said.

"I need to cool off," Zayn said, even though everything inside him was urging him to go to Liam.

"Fine. Go. He needs Louis anyway," Bressie said, turning and effectively dismissing the panting man.

Back in human form those words - coupled with Louis' smug smirk - tore at Zayn's insides. He _had_ to get out of there or he would rip Louis' throat out.

Zayn phased back and the silver wolf turned on its heels and loped off into the forest. His wounds already healing, his thoughts chaotic.

He didn't go back to Bressie's that night.

And by no means did he start following Liam around either, but that didn't stop him from watching him, every chance he got.


	3. Chapter 3

******

He could feel _his_ eyes on him again.

Burning into his skin, and Liam longed to scratch at his skin, if only to ease the burn.

He turned ever so slightly, and sure enough there _he_ was, sitting across the way on a log, watching him.

He looked so indifferent, as if he'd rather be somewhere else, yet there he was.

Staring.

It made Liam feel uneasy.

"Is he watching you again?" Louis asked, his lips brushing Liam's ear, tickling him.

"Yes," he whispered lowering his gaze and fiddling with an imaginary string on his shirt.

"Want me to say something to him about it?" Louis asked, an edge to his usually cheerful voice, his jaw set stonily.

_Did he?_

He decided no.

He didn't want them fighting.

He didn't ever want _him_  fighting.

And that confused and scared Liam at the same time.

Since the day he had slapped him, he had felt different. And it wasn't that he had never noticed Zayn before, because  _everyone_ noticed him. 

One would have to be blind not to notice him, really.

When their eyes had met, human and lupine, it felt as though his world had shifted.

And his heart had ached at the thought of Louis (or anyone) hurting him.

"He's not bothering me," he said quietly, brushing his curls off his face.

"You sure?" Louis persisted.

He gave a small nod and turned to Phoebe, Louis' little sister, who had asked him a question.

Even though he had turned away from him, he was super aware that Zayn's gaze hadn't left him.

It made his skin tingle, and a heat that was incomparable to any feeling he'd ever had, spread through his stomach and spread through his loins.

He couldn't possibly be feeling anything for Zayn Malik.

_Could he?_

He denied it vehemently, he didn't want it to be true.

Zayn was everything he had been taught to avoid. He was older and mysterious; throw in the horrible temper and he was the complete bad boy. 

Everything Liam wasn't.

_Why couldn't he just love Louis?_

Louis loved him, never once failed to show him just how much.

Louis was always touching him, his body close to his, sometimes closer than necessary.

He told Liam every day he would wait for him.

 _God_ , Liam was a mess.

Here he had a boy, no, a man who was willing to move the Heavens for him if he so desired and once again he was leaning towards someone else.

(He had even chosen a  _vampire_ over him. Although in Liam's defence, he hadn't  _known_ Sophia was a vampire. He had been quite stunned when the truth had come out. 

And maybe Liam was better off without her, even though he knew that  _now,_ it had taken him a long time to get over her, first love and all. And it was all because of Louis.)

He was so tired of hurting Louis, and he gave a sigh and stood.

"You ok?" Louis asked, immediately placing a hand on his back.

He tried to smile, and managed to pull off a small one. He patted himself on the back mentally for that, "Just going to the bathroom."

"Oh, alright love," he said with a smile. "Be careful."

"It's only just behind the trees Lou," Liam snapped. He immediately felt bad as a look of hurt flashed over Louis' face. He had no idea where that sudden burst of anger had come from. 

Still, he felt sort of relieved once it was said.

Yes, he was clumsy but he figured he could handle a walk three feet away without killing himself.

He really didn't need to use the bathroom, just needed a few minutes alone to clear his head. He didn't wander too far, listening as the sounds of chatter and laughter floated around him.

He had been hearing some interesting stories from the others in the village, stories of love and magic.

Naturally one would think that Liam would be proper freaked out that his best mate a few of his other mates, spent their spare time furrier than most; but then again, he  _had_ dated a  _vampire_ for two years. 

Louis and the others turning into wolves, now seemed ordinary.

But back to the things he'd heard, and what had held his interest the most.

 _Imprinting_.

Apparently it didn't happen to everyone; he was sure it hadn't happened to Louis.

If it was a regular occurrence, he was sure, Louis would've forced himself to imprint on him.

No, this was apparently rare.

The theories behind it all made his head hurt.

At night he dreamed.

Dreamed of _him._

_The silver wolf._

Vicious, feral, and undeniably sexy.

And Liam wanted to be near him always.

It was as though he were being pulled to Zayn by some unseen magnet.

His thoughts were interrupted by the snapping of a twig under someone's foot.

_Deliberately._

He looked towards the sound and there he was.

His honey coloured eyes glittering as he stalked towards Liam, in a slow, almost deadly pace.

Liam tried to calm down, his heart beating rapidly against his rib-cage.

"W-what do you want?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Zayn remained silent, getting closer with each breath Liam took; until he was standing directly in front of him.

His pulsed raced and Liam's body tensed in anticipation.

Zayn's hands came up and shadowed Liam's bare arms, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin, Zayn's hot breath warming his face as he towered over him.

He waited.

And he kept waiting.

His eyes fluttered up to Zayn's, and the hunger he saw mirrored there was enough to make Liam stumble back. The intensity of it knocking the wind from him.

Zayn's hands flashed out, with supernatural strength and steadied him.

As he did this, something, much akin to an electric shock coursed through Liam's body.

Zayn's sharp intake of breath, told Liam that he too, had felt it.

Zayn's face was dangerously close to his now, and Liam licked his lips unconsciously.

His eyes followed Liam's every move, and if it were possible, his eyes darkened even more.

Liam realized then, that he wanted Zayn to kiss him.

In fact he craved it.

His eyes traced Zayn's face, finally resting on his mouth. Silently urging him to take the final step.

His head lowered, and Liam's eyes fluttered shut, waiting for the touch of Zayn's lips against his.

The touch that never came.

"Stay away from me, baby boy," Zayn growled in Liam's ear before letting go of him and turning and walked out of the forest. Leaving Liam alone; his emotions and thoughts now more muddled than before.


End file.
